


The Alex Claus

by Reign90



Category: Supergirl
Genre: AgentCorp, Alex Danvers is grumpy, Alex as Santa, Awkward Crush, BAMF Alex Danvers, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mall Santa Claus, Protective Alex Danvers, Romantic Comedy, Secret Crush, Sex, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign90/pseuds/Reign90
Summary: Alex is annoying everyone especially Kara with her grinch routine this Christmas.When Alex gets a little overeager with her favourite gun she discovers that maybe Santa isn’t a myth after all and now she has to take Santa’s job while he recovers from his gunshot wound.One nosy Luthor is far too inquisitive and she finds it isn’t the Santa she expected that comes down her chimney this Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 23
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

"I need three more stores, and I'm done," Kara said excitedly, the few light bags in her hands flew up in the air.

Alex trailed miserably after her sister, carrying the brunt of the packages and bags. Wishing she'd never offered to hold the first for her because now she was cursed barely able to see over the pile in her hands.

One of the things Kara had always loved about Earth was Christmas. There was still something so magical in the air at this time of year that filled Kara's heart with joy and happiness.

That sentiment was not shared by everyone who possessed the Danvers' name.

_Joy to the world! the Lord is come;_

_Let earth receive her King;_

_Let every heart prepare Him room,_

_and heaven and nature sing,_

_and heaven and nature sing,_

_and heaven, and heaven and nature sing._

"Joy to the damn world, my ass, they blasted that into my ear!" Alex complained rubbing her ear as though to protect it from the offending group of vigilantes who assaulted her eardrums so smugly with their ancient, tired cliche Christmas Carol.

Alex had in all her thirty years of life come to learn that the worst place to be on December 24th was the mall.

"I've got that sweater for Eliza, you know the one with the cute snowman on the front with a carrot for a nose." Kara chuckled excitedly ignoring her sisters complaining. Somehow Kara had managed to block out Alex's constant complaints about the last few hours.

Alex nodded grumpily.

"I have this super cool new gadget for J'onn. It's supposed to be made using Martian technology." Kara clapped her hands together.

"They really saw you coming," Alex muttered under her breath. Still, it wouldn't have mattered Kara was happily skipping ahead, not listening go, Alex. "Its probably just plastic."

For the last three hours, Kara had been dragging her sister around an endless amount of stores like a petulant rag doll seeking out the perfect gifts for everyone, everyone but her Alex noticed.

Kara let out a loud gasp and stopped dead in her tracks, her blue eyes growing wide behind her thick-rimmed glasses. "OMG, Alex, look!" Kara pointed enthusiastically at the magical, enchanting grotto that looked like a wood cabin being smothered lovingly by fluffy snow.

Alex rolled her eyes. "No way Kara, as your sister I am stopping you from trying to sit on Santa's knee."

"But Alllexxx," Kara whined her sad, disappointed eyes roaming go the long line of hyperactive joyful children with their exhausted parents. "Its Christmas Eve."

"No, Kara absolutely not," Alex said firmly. "There is probably a category on Pornhub for this kind of thing."

Alex shivered at the thought of some hidden cameraman lurking waiting for the moment an adult with poor judgment pounced on Santa's lap. Kara was notorious for having bad taste, her dating list was mostly a do not list.

Kara pouted when the little red-headed girl in line who had been watching them poked her to guess out at her. "Did you see that?"

"I saw hours of my life disappear before my eyes if that is what you mean." Alex huffed; she would have crossed her arms, but as they were both filled with bags of gifts, that was impossible. Kara might have bought everything in the mall. "Now come on before my blood turns into melted candy canes, and I die."

Kara pouted harder as Alex marched away, the little girl still mocked Kara. Kara did the only thing a Kryptonian wanting to sit on Santa's knee and tell him what she wanted for Christmas could do. Kara poked her tongue out in defiance and ran away.

Alex spotted the coffee shop in the distance breathing out a relieved breath at what she believed to be her miracle; the director opened the heavy door fighting against the tide of people who wanted to exit having gotten their shot of caffeine.

Finally, Alex won the battle and found her way inside; the instant smell of coffee hit her nostrils, making her craving more intense.

"Alex, wait!" Kara called behind Alex.

Brilliant, just today, she decides to be slow. "Hurry up," Alex growled at her sister.

"Pumpkin spice latte, please." Kara smiled happily at the barrister.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Listen to me and listen good, I want the least festive coffee you have. If there has been anything Christmassy near my coffee, I will use you as an ingredient in a pumpkin spice latte!"

The barrister nodded, her eyes wide, she'd seen far too many Christmas shoppers descend into madness not to heed the warning.

"I want mine extra Christmassy, please." Kara gleamed brightly. "Don't mind her; she is the Grinch this year." Kara covered her mouth and whispered to the barrister.

Alex rolled her eyes when she overheard the blatant shade her sister threw at her. Why did everyone think the grinch was the bad guy of that movie?

The barrister quickly delivered the orders to the two Danvers sisters, and they were out the store, Alex taking a deep gulp from the rich, warm non-Christmas tainted coffee.

Closing her brown eyes, Alex took a moment to savor the soothing elixir.

_"O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree!_

_How are thy leaves so verdant!"_

"OMG." Alex spat out her coffee at the Christmas reminder. The choir was again choosing to ruin her day with their festive cheer. Alex was cooking up all the ways her training had taught her to kill, could she do it to a whole choir of fifteen people? "Is nowhere safe from these stalkers with bells on their tits?"

"Alex!" Kara chastised.

"I'll show them why their damn Christmas tree is so verdant if they don't shut up!" Alex's cheeks turned red.

"Okay, Ms. Cranky butt. Let's go home, and you can stop threatening to verdant people's trees," Kara said diplomatically. She had to save the people if National City even when not disguised as Supergirl. "And then you can tell me what verdant is."

"Hell if I know what verdant is." Alex shrugged she needed to get into work and away from demented Christmas choirs.

XXXX

A few hours later, Kara found herself in another cafe, exchanging a coffee with Alex for one with Lena.

She needed someone to talk to about her sister, something had to be done before Alex became an eternal grouch.

"She's been so cranky this Christmas, more so than I have ever known her to be," Kara said as she put down her coffee with an exhausted sigh. Coffee with Lena was far less stressful than it was with Alex, but she still hadn't recovered from the experience.

Lena chuckled Christmas for her had never been one of happiness, at least not since her mother had died. But she found happiness that her friend found such joy in the holiday. "Not everyone likes Christmas, Kara."

"But she used to, she used to love Christmas," Kara said, trying to hold in the tears that stung her eyes; it made her sad that her sister couldn't find the pure joys of the festive season with her.

"People change. Alex is getting older. Maybe the thought of being alone on Christmas makes her feel down," Lena said knowingly. She understood feeling alone, it was easy to ignore in the day when work fueled her time. Still, at night, when she closed the door to her apartment and crawled into bed, the icy coldness gripped her heart.

That was when Lena Luthor felt truly alone. The thought of Alex crawling into her bed made her lip curl up with delight. Until she remembered she shouldn't be having those x-rated thoughts about her best friend's sister.

Never ever should she be imagining Alex Danvers naked and in her bed. Never it was wrong on so many levels.

Except that she couldn't help herself.

"She isn't alone, she has me," Kara replied with an innocent shrug.

"I mean alone as single." Lena knew that feeling.

"Alex doesn't care about that stuff." If Alex was feeling that way, she would have told her, Kara was sure about that. "She is Alex."

"Yes, well, you know her, of course, it's not like I've had very many conversations with her." Lena tried not to sound resentful, but it was hard. Even harder than trying to find ways to get to spend time with your best friend's elder sister without raising suspicions.

Lena was a Luthor. After all, Alex would never consider it flattering to know a Luthor had a massive crush on her.

Lena was confident she wouldn't.

"You can help me cheer her up!" Kara's eyes suddenly lit up her idea sparking life into her after a deadpan day with Alex at the mall.

"Me?" Lena asked certain Kara was thinking of someone else.

"Yes, this will be perfect."

"What exactly am I supposed to help her with?" And does it involve her being naked? Lena tried not to let her mind make up assumptions. Still, her imagination really did go wild when Alex Danvers was involved.

Kara's face lit up with a big toothy smile. "Oh, don't worry, you'll know soon enough."

"Should I be worried about this?" Lena asked cautiously; whatever plan Kara was cooking up, Lena was feeling a little uneasy about it.

"No, why would you be worried? I know Alex is making the Grinch and Krumpus seem like the tooth fairy and the Easter bunny right now, but she is still my sister, not an evil genius." Kara chuckled, although if she wanted to, Alex would make an excellent evil genius. "No, everything will be perfect, nothing can go wrong now."

Only Kara failed to recall that in her world, anything could happen.

Anything.


	2. The Alex Claus (Part Two)

Activity flourished around the control room like it was any other day, the DEO did not stop for something as festive as Christmas.

Alex had been stern in her demands; everyone was to work. No one was to take the day off.

As a result, Alex Danvers was at the moment, the least popular director the DEO had ever known.

"What do we have, Brainy?" Alex asked firmly.

"This one is as sticky as a half-eaten candy cane," Brainy replied seriously, his eyes stuck to the screen in front of him.

"What?" Alex glared at him.

"I was told making Christmas metaphors was popular." The alien explained, he had been told by many.

"Well, stop." Alex didn't need another wise ass hanging around her, it was enough having Kara around.

"Yes, Director Danvers, it seems we have an unidentified flying object entering the skies over National City," Brainy replied seriously. His face set straight his dark eyes watching every move Alex made.

"Let's go and give them a welcoming party." Alex's lip curled upwards with delight that this Christmas wasn't turning out so bad after all, she would hopefully get to shoot something.

Swiftly the team was rounded up, Supergirl called to meet them near the site while they were en route.

Not waiting for the vehicle to stop when they arrived at the now deserted dockyard, Alex jumped and landed safely on her feet. Gun securely locked away in her holster until she grabbed it and pulled it out.

Suspended in front of her at arm's length, Alex checked out her surroundings alert to every small movement and sound that met her ears.

An eerie silence pierced through the air. It put Alex on edge. She gripped her gun tighter and moved onward; behind her, agents were going in different directions, all in search of the unidentified flying object.

From the darkness, under the pier, Alex heard a thump, the shuffle of chains, and what sounded like hooves shuffling.

Eyebrows furrowed Alex advanced ahead until sight became difficult, and all she could see what the light of the dingy lamps at the other end of the pier.

This was officially becoming more treacherous than her one night stand with Sara Lance.

From the corner of her eye, Alex saw a shadow move, and as quick as a flash, Alex fired off a shot sending out a loud echo that rebounded all around them. But all Alex could hear was the big bellowing voice.

"Ho ho ho hooooooo.....oh ...son of an elf bitch!"

"Alex!" Supergirl was suddenly by Alex's side, her eyes keenly on the strange vehicle in the dark. Hidden by the lamplight, it was hard to see anything but a silhouette.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex whispered, lost for words, her wide eyes trying to process what she was seeing.

The silhouette of nine deer-like shapes, each with great big proud antlers standing out of their heads, was hooked up to a large sleigh type shape. Inside a large bulge moved up and down, two legs stuck up in the air that slightly moved as moans tempted the night air with the owner's distress.

"OMG."

"Don't even think about it; this is obviously a fruit loop taking their couch for a spin," Alex said, harshly reading her sister's train of thought.

"You shot him." Supergirl turned her large blue eyes onto Alex, accusations, and hung written between every blink.

xxx

Alex finished stitching up the wound, funny she had started the night with a gun in her hand and was ending it with a surgeon's knife.

Her dark eyes moved methodically from the wound she had created and then mended to the robust man's face. He could do with losing a few hundred pounds that were for sure, especially at his advanced age.

"Don't look at me with those judging eyes. You shot me." The man hissed through the pain.

"My job is to eliminate threats to earth, riding around in the night on a sleigh being pulled by deers is a threat to the earth," Alex replied seriously.

"Alex, is he okay?" Supergirl rushed towards them concern written all over her face. Her sister had shot Father Christmas. Kara thought Alex couldn't get anymore grumpy; right now, she made the Grinch look like a bright beacon of joy and festivity.

"He's done, it just graced him he is being a big baby." Alex sighed, pulling off her gloves and throwing them to the side.

"You shot Santa Alex, this is so bad you're probably going to be on the naughty list, OMG what am I saying you'll be on the top," Kara stressed.

Alex batted away her sister's worries, Christmas was making people crazy. It was definitely too much sugar being consumed, Kara alone had eaten ten candy canes that morning.

Luckily she was Kryptonian.

"I shot a man dressed as Santa." Alex shrugged.

"My name is Nicholas." The man in the red suit corrected Alex.

"Oh yes, sure it is," Alex said, humoring the man she was growing more convinced was disturbed.

"Alex, what are we going to do, who will deliver the gifts to the people of the world?" Kara asked, sadly.

Alex furrowed her brows and stared at her sister as though she had confessed she was a Taylor Swift fan. "Err...sorry if this is confusing, but the parents." Alex chuckled.

The man shifted as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, putting a small pair of gold rim glasses on his nose he began reading.

Alex and Kara watched as the paper grew bigger, and yet it remained so small in his hands. It scrolled down over the bed and onto the floor, crumbling around Kara's feet.

"Where the hell are you pulling that from, are you Mary Poppins or something?" Alex asked, stunned, taken aback by the magic she was witnessing.

The man ignored her, scratching his fluffy white beard as he searched for what he was looking for. "Where in the elf......oh yes here we are....this is what I'm looking for.....Alexandra Danvers...that is you" the man's brown eyes pierced into Alex over the thin rim of his glasses. "That is you."

"Ye...what...."

Nicholas interrupted Alex's reply. "Christmas 1993, Please Santa I want a Puppy....., Christmas 1994, Please Santa I want a puppy, I'd look after him and walk him and love him with all my heart."

Alex tended. "That's easy to guess."

"Christmas 1995, please Santa, I'm lonely, and I want a puppy to be my friend, and I'd be his friend, and we'd be bestest friends in the world." Nicholas lifted his gaze from the paper and back to Alex, her feet shifting in the ground. She remembered writing that when her crusade for a baby sister had failed, she had gone back to her original plan of having a dog.

"Christmas, 2019, Dear Big hairy bastard, I'd like to lick Lena's pu...."

Alex cut the man off swiftly, moving forward and swiping the paper roll from his hands, her face as red as a tomato. "How the hell did you get that?" She'd written the letter to Father Christmas as a joke after Kara had written hers.

Kara's letter had been full of the usual sweet Kara fluff, Alex had decided after a few glasses of scotch to play her more devilishly and truthful.

The man chuckled. "I get every letter addressed to me, whether you post it or not."

"Well, that seems pretty invasive." Alex pouted.

"What do you want to lick of Lena?" Kara asked innocently.

"Nothing!" Alex shouted far too loudly.

"She does buy that nice ice cream." Kara mused that was something nice to lick.

Alex's face flamed brighter as Nicholas laughed with a hearty chuckle. "Stop talking. I need to think."

"You shot Santa," Kara repeated for the one-millionth time.

"Yep," Alex said, thinning her lips and pressing them inward. Of course, she had shot Santa Claus of all the people she could shoot it would be bloody father, Christmas on Christmas eve. "Yep, I did."

"Are you okay to go back to work?" Kara asked her blue eyes taking in the mans' wounded form.

"Afraid not, but if I don't, how could I get gifts to the world?" Santa asked his tear-filled eyes, moving to Alex. "Although, there is a clause in the Santa contract for such eventualities."

"Great, I'll get Tim Allen on the phone," Alex replied sarcastically.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"You see, whoever manages to kill me must take my place, but whoever manages to main me must stand in for me for the night and do my job." Nicholas winced as he put his hand on the wound, almost forgetting that it was there and hurting himself in doing so.

"I don't like where this is going." Alex grimaced.

"Alex, you're Santa Claus!" Kara shrieked loudly.

"There is no way in hell I'm doing that, you have magic just heal yourself," Alex said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"I do not possess that kind of magic, I can stop time and exist in my own time frame, but I cannot heal myself and nor am I immortal," Nicholas replied. "I got this gig when I found the body of the previous Santa had fallen off my roof and into my front garden."

"I knew that the film was based on a true story," Kara said adamantly.

"This is insane." Alex cried, burying her head in her heads and hoping the whole mess would go away.

"Do you want me to read the rest of your list out?" Nicholas asked smugly. Not waiting for a response he snapped his fingers, the list disappeared from the floor where Alex had discarded it, it appeared in his hands. "Lena's pus....."

"Fine, fine okay I'll do it but put the list down man." Alex reached moving forward her hands around in protest to make him stop.

Santa Claus smugly smiled as he put the list back into his pocket quickly despite the vast, never-ending length. "Good, now it's time to send Alex Claus out into the world."

"This really isn't a good idea." Alex groaned. Of all the things that she expected to find herself doing on Christmas Eve night riding around the planet on a sleigh powered by reindeer was definitely not even on the backup list.


	3. Part Three

It turned out being suspended in the air flying on a smallish golden boat pulled by a group of pretentious deer with tree branches stuck out of their heads was not the most exceptional experience Alex had ever endured.

She'd been bundled into the sleigh by her sister and launched out into the night air cursing her annoying sister and fat men with white beards.

It may not have been so bad, but they'd insisted she wears the damn Santa robe and boots, where they had found one from Alex had no idea, but she would be investigating to find out that was for sure. She'd then be making sure it was permanently removed, so this would never happen to her again.

Before she knew what was happening, the reindeer swept down suddenly, forcing her to hold on for death life, loudly cursing until they landed the sleigh on the balcony of a tall high rise building.

Alex gasped when she ended, confused she looked around her this was familiar, far too familiar.

"Alex?"

Alex's eyes widened at the sound of the woman's voice, why had these damn crazy reindeer brought her to L-Corp, for a start it was a workplace. Had she just missed the fluffy Christmas stories where Santa visited corporate offices of the rich?

"Alex, what's going on?" Lena asked as she stood at the entrance to her office and the balcony. Her eyes were cautiously taking in the strange scene that met her eyes.

The CEO had been burning the candle at both ends at her desk when she began hearing the distant sound of bells eerily chiming until it grew stronger and louder. Then a loud thud and hooves landed on her balcony.

Alex panicked, clenching a hard grasp onto the reins trying to formulate an explanation. Nothing was coming out.

How the hell did she explain why she was dressed as a geriatric playboy on a sleigh with a massive sack on the back. Thanks very much, Kara, for landing me in the shit.

"Errr...well I'm.......err.....you see....I'm.......well.....I.....That's to say I....." Help me.

Lena furrowed her brows as she watched Alex rub the back of her neck. Despite the odd situation, Lena couldn't help but appreciate Alex Danvers in the snug red suit and hat.

Red was definitely Alex Danvers's color.

"What is happening, have you decided to become the Santa Claus for National City. Or is this my Christmas gift, a Sexy stripping Santa," Lena asked amused, she'd started out as a joke but then remembered who she was talking to.

Alex blushed, her cheeks turning bright red. "Its a very long story."

Lena's gaze strayed to the front of the sleigh, the reindeer huffed and spat out, filling the ice-cold air with a cloud of mist from their nostrils.

"They are not great talkers." Alex rolled her eyes.

"I see that." Alex smiled, amused by the grumpy Director's mood. "So, what is this exactly, and how did you manage to keep Kara away from whatever prank this is?"

"It's not a prank," Alex said, startled. "Well, it better not be a damn prank, I have big guns, and I know how to use them."

"Oh, really, and who would you be shooting, Director Danvers?" Lena batted her long lashes.

"He will know when the time comes." Alex nodded her head, seeing the smug men smile in her mind's eye. She would wipe it off his face.

Time was pressing, however, and Alex knew she couldn't stay around chatting all night, no matter how much she wanted to spend all night with Lena Luthor.

"I'm afraid I have to figure out how to get these furry idiots to launch and again and get going." Alex pointed at the roguish beats.

"And where would you be going?" Lena smirked. And how are you getting down off the top floor? How did you get here in the first place if you didn't....fly here?

"You see, I'm in this situation where I have to replace this old guy who just drinks a lot, and if I don't do this, then the children won't get their gifts." Alex sighed. "Hell, Kara won't get her gifts, and she will be riding my butt all year if that happens, so here I am," Alex said, finally holding her hands out beside her. "A Santa figure."

Lena blinked.

"I'm not crazy," Alex assured the woman.

"No, I never thought you were." Lena lightly chuckled, trying to hide her amusement. Strange things often seemed to happen in National City, to believe this would happen didn't seem so strange.

"Good, cause I am a very normal person, or I was until Kara arrived in my life ever since then it's been a little....odd." although Alex could admit it was her sister who made her odd. It was all Kara's fault. Definitely Kara's fault. "Its absolutely Kara's fault I'm stuck doing this."

"So, Director Danvers, does your sleigh seat two?" Lena asked with a shy smile.

Alex blinked rapidly, her mouth suddenly dry, why was she so nervous over such a simple thing? "Err...I guess that it does, no one said it didn't."

"Don't worry, I'm sure if I fall out, Supergirl will save me." Lena smiled as she skipped happily around the other side of the sleigh and hopped in.

Alex grumbled, she loved her sister dearly, but there was always something that irked her about Lena seeing her as her hero. It made Alex feel wholly inadequate.

"Come on, let's get going," Lena called out, shuffling her butt on the surprisingly comfy seat. "This is so nice, such a comfy chair I wonder if I could get the design so I can have one for my office." Lena queried, bouncing up and down in excited enthusiasm making her ample breasts bounce along.

Alex found herself lost in them for a long unfathomable time, her mind overtaking as she imagined what they would feel like in the park of her hands. How would the hardened nipples feel as they poked against her palms?

A moment ago, Alex had found her mouth unbearably dry. Still, now she found herself drooling as she pictured herself taste each one. Take each nipple into her mouth in turn and suckle softly at first, then much harder so that Lena cried out in agonizing bliss.

"Alex."

Alex jumped out of her thoughts by the sudden sound of her name, her cheeks reddening at being caught staring. Quickly she climbed back into the sleigh conscious that Lena sat far too close to her.

"How do you start this thing?" Lena asked.

"Err...last time, they just set off on their own." Alex shrugged as she took hold of the reigns and hoped for the best.

Suddenly without warning, the reindeer kicked into action, and in no time, Alex and Lena were swept up into the cold night air. Lena held her breath as the unfamiliar sensation overcame her; a quick glance at Alex showed she wasn't quite used to it either.

"This is amazing." Lena awed as she looked down at the city cast under a blanket of darkness. The lights in the buildings below acting as little unnatural stars that failed to sparkle but looked beautiful none the less.

"I've seen it before." Alex grumpily dismissed.

"So have I with Supergirl, but I've never realized how enchanting the city is by night." Lena smiled.

Alex rolled her eyes; of course, she'd seen it with Supergirl, the two of them were always whirling around the city. "Hold on to your panties Ms. CEO we're going down to our first house."

"Oh, how exciting." Lena clapped. Happily, she'd noticed how Alex masterfully held onto the reins guiding it with ease as though she did this every day. "Did they teach sleigh riding classes at the DEO?"

"No," Alex answered, puzzled by the question. "They didn't teach us that."

"Oh, anyway, what is the plan of action, Santa." Lena chuckled.

Alex tried not to growl too loudly, but it was hard, this was going to be a very long night. 


	4. Part Four

The novelty of descending down the chimney of every house on the vastly too long list had worn off for Alex after the second house.

Hours into the cursed night, Alex had lost count of how many times she had rolled her eyes.

And yet there was something quite charming about watching Lena's face light up upon seeing the Christmas trees that adorned the houses.

They'd entered Germany not long ago, Alex set to work putting the assigned gifts under the tree while Lena slowly wandered around the living room.

Lena's eyes wide with awe as she gently pressed her fingertips along a line of elegant porcelain reindeer pulling a sleigh weighed down with porcelain gifts, a smiling Santa Claus sat at the helm.

Her childhood had been bereft of anything fun, and Christmas had been no exception. The Luthors were all evil and wealth, faith in a Father Christmas was not something they possessed since Lena assumed none had ever been on the man's good list.

"This is beautiful," Lena whispered.

"If you say so." Alex huffed busting herself putting the correct gifts under the tree. She still couldn't understand how the damn thing worked when it was emptied, and then when it was carried like a useless rag back to the sleigh, it wriggled and juggled until it was filled again with the gifts of the next house.

It was like Mary Poppins but on acid.

Completing the task, Alex rubbed her hands together it was too cold, blowing between her hands the woman turned around and held her breath. Lena stood facing half away from her, her face seen only in profile her outline lit up by the light blue moonlight that shone through the window illuminating her face in an ethereal glow.

Alex caught herself, realizing that she was holding her breath and was likely to pass out; she'd chastised herself too much over the months for gazing a little too longingly at her sister's best friend.

She couldn't remember when she had begun seeing Lena as more than just a Luthor or more than only her sister's friend, it crept up on her when she wasn't looking, and now she was stuck.

It was a sad thought, she had gotten that age-old lesbian stereotype problem, she'd fallen for a straight girl.

Lena would date James, just not her. It was a depressing thought. Hell, it had been a sad reality.

Alex cracked a little smile, moving almost silently behind Lena. She couldn't help the urge to tease the woman. "You know, we could steal them. We did bring them their Christmas gifts they owe us."

Lena gasped, yet the idea was an attractive one. Could she put maybe one or two in her pocket and take it with her? "I couldn't do that, I'll just buy my own, I'd be the only Luthor sent to prison for stealing a porcelain reindeer." Lena found herself lost in the small ornaments again, then her family could laugh at her even more than they already did.

"I was joking," Alex said, suddenly appearing behind her, the urge to move closer was just too strong.

Lena jumped at Alex's nearness, Lena's heart raced, and her skin pricked if only she could say this was a new sensation. It wasn't Alex Danvers who seemed to regularly entice this kind of reaction in her.

"I thought you were, I mean...." oh shut up, Lena! Lena chastised herself silently. Why did she have to sound like a full-blown idiot every time Alex appeared?

Lena's mind went back to the last game night, Kara had forced her to leave the office and join them all. It had all been fine until Alex had walked over to the kitchen and isolated her there alone. Lena had somehow managed to brace herself on the kitchen counter and not notice when she began slipping.

Lena had ended up falling on the floor like a useless, clumsy cretin. Alex had to peel her up from the ground, Lena's face stained red.

It had been two whole weeks before Lena found the courage to face Alex again. It had not been an enjoyable experience.

"Have you finished? We should get going onto the next house, do we just walk or..." Lena's face flushed.

Alex smiled. "We should go back up the chimney, this Santa gig is tough to get the handle off."

"Oh yes, imagine if you'd killed Santa, and you were stuck in his role forever." Lena gasped, her eyes falling down Alex's body now clad in her red Santa suit that smugly fit her body. She certainly did make Santa Claus look sexy, Lena understood those people with a Santa fetish now she wouldn't say no to a kiss from Alex Claus under the mistletoe.

"I'd need a Mrs. Claus in that case." Alex chuckled.

"Oh, well, I could volunteer." Lena shot out without thinking, her face burning red as she stared wide-eyed into Alex's eyes.

"Do you have a Santa crush, Ms. Luthor?" Alex smirked, feeling suddenly empowered after the beautiful woman's brash confession.

Lena's face continued to flame out of control. "I mean, not Santa." You though, You, I'd not say no to.

"If not Santa, then who?" Alex asked edging closer so that barely any space remained between them; she could be all wrong in this, and Lena was just throwing out empty words with no meanings, but Alex couldn't miss the opportunity to try.

Lena opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, what did she say? Should she come clean and admit all her dreams were filled with Alex? Maybe that was a little too early.

"It depends on who is playing Santa." Lena teased coyly.

"Is that a fact, well what if it's me?" Alex smirked she sounded far more confident than she actually was. "What if I need a Mrs. Claus of my own."

"You'll just have to find one," Lena replied, pushing past Alex, making sure that Alex felt the full force of her body against hers.

Lena grinned back at Alex from the fireplace, "Shall we?"

With a chuckle, Alex picked up the empty sack and taking one last look at the room and the hard work she had done, took hold of Lena's hand and waited for the magic to work. The fireplace opened up magically as both women stepped inside, and a ladder appeared from above.

It was time to move on to the next house and whatever awaited them there.

XXXX

Together they both soared across the sky, Alex with her hands firmly holding the reindeer reigns as Lena flicked through a magazine she had picked up in the last house they had visited.

She wouldn't steal beautiful ornament decorations, but she could lift the occasional magazine who would notice that?

Alex had always wondered as a child long before Kara had arrived, as she lay awake on Christmas Eve night why time seemed to rock by so slowly. Now she knew the answer. It was all part of the magic of Santa Claus else how would he deliver so many gifts to houses all over the world.

The revelation was startling, and Lena had been calculating for hours just how she could replicate it, how to use science to slow time she could get so much done that way. It was definitely something she was going to have to talk about with the original Father Christmas.

Occasionally her green eyes would stray to the woman next to her, the wind battling against them was becoming bitterly cold, she was sure her nose had frozen up and fallen off somewhere over Paris. She hoped whoever found it would give it a respectful funeral.

Alex looked across at the shivering woman, the sleigh was vastly bigger inside than it looked, more significant than she had ever imagined it would be. She leaned back and pulled out a big fluffy sturdy blanket and gave it to Lena, she'd seen it when they had arrived at their first house.

"Here, put this on," Alex said.

Lena frowned and gazed back at Alex. "What about you?"

"Nah, I'm not cold."

Alex's rosy cheeks and nose told Lena a different story; the blanket was significant; it was undoubtedly more than enough for two to snuggle underneath. Lena unraveled it and placed it over herself and proceeded to do the same for Alex.

Alex quirked an eyebrow. "Thank you."

"Well, what would happen if Santa Claus froze before she did her job." Lena chuckled.

"I am definitely not Santa Claus, so you can get over that fantasy, Lena." Alex laughed; her eyes set ahead, but somehow her body made her aware that Lena was watching her.

"Did you actually believe in him when you were younger, I mean?" Lena asked curiously.

"Of course, I can say that yes, I believed that Santa Claus delivered me lots of presents." Alex nodded. "One year, I even disregarded the fact I saw my father carrying a handful of gifts from his bedroom to the living room when I was heading to the bathroom one Christmas Eve night." The memory always made her chuckle, the look of utter terror on her father's face in the sight of his sleepy five-year-old daughter clad in her Bananas in Pyjamas PJs. "What about you, when did you stop believing in Santa?"

Lena's smile faltered. "When my mother died, it was my first Christmas without her, and Lillian made sure to dispel even more of the magic I loved."

Alex felt an overpowering urge to protect the woman, her eyes held a world of pain that Alex had never really cared to notice before. What person took a child who was already in so much pain and inflict more upon her, just for the fun of it. "I'm sorry." The words were empty. They meant nothing, and Alex cringed at them; it was all she could think of beyond her own rage.

"That is life." Lena shrugged. "It's endearing that Kara still believes in Father Christmas."

Alex's face twisted into puzzlement, was it endearing that a grown woman had believed in Santa? But then what had happened? She herself had ended up shooting the man himself and landed herself in the role of international gift giver for the night. Alex's dark eyes strayed across to Lena, at least she had got herself a travel partner.

A very particular travel partner.

"So, your Santa fetish is a recent development for you?" Alex teased, trying to break the sullen mood.

Lena smirked, how did she answer that without spilling all her beans, but wasn't Alex flirting earlier back in the house? Wasn't she flirting now? "I would say it is a very recent development."

"Really, how recent?"

"Fairly recent, I would say." Lena shrugged coyly.

"As in weeks, days...what are we talking about here?" Alex pushed.

"No, I would say hours." Lena felt her face flame red.

 _Oh, interesting._ "Hours, huh, that is interesting,"Alex smirked. "What prompted this change of belief?"

Lena pursed her lips and aimed her embarrassed face at the annoying woman in red. "You're going to make me say it aren't you?"

"Of course." Alex chuckled. "Say it."

"Why?" Lena complained.

"I want to know." Alex shrugged.

"But why?"

"Cause maybe, just maybe I feel the same." Alex bit her lip; if she was wrong in this and Lena was just having a joke, this was about to get very embarrassing.

Lena paused for a moment to take in what was happening. "Maybe I prefer bike leathers usually, and DEO uniforms." Lena's face shone red; she was sure if there were people below, they could see her face.

"Maybe I like red dresses." Alex smiled, her eyes locking onto Lena's.

"Oh really, and who is in the red dress, or doesn't it matter?" Lena asked, shifting slightly closer.

"Oh, I don't know I find that as long as she has green eyes, I'm good, oh look it's our next stop."


	5. Chapter Five

The novelty of descending the chimney of every house on the vastly too long list had worn off for Alex after the second house.

Hours into the cursed night, Alex had lost count of how many times she had rolled her eyes.

And yet there was something quite charming about watching Lena's face light up upon seeing the Christmas trees that adorned the houses.

They'd entered Germany not long ago, Alex set to work putting the assigned gifts under the tree while Lena slowly wandered around the living room.

Lena's eyes wide with awe as she gently pressed her fingertips along a line of elegant porcelain reindeer pulling a sleigh weighed down with porcelain gifts, a smiling Santa Claus sat at the helm.

Her childhood had been bereft of anything fun, and Christmas had been no exception. The Luthors were all evil and wealth, faith in a Father Christmas was not something they possessed since Lena assumed none had ever been on the man's good list.

"This is beautiful," Lena whispered.

"If you say so." Alex huffed, busting herself, putting the correct gifts under the tree. She still couldn't understand how the damn thing worked when it was emptied, and then when it was carried like a useless rag back to the sleigh, it wriggled and juggled until it was filled again with the gifts of the next house.

It was like Mary Poppins but on acid.

Completing the task, Alex rubbed her hands together it was too cold, blowing between her hands the woman turned around and held her breath. Lena stood facing half away from her, her face seen only in profile her outline lit up by the light blue moonlight that shone through the window illuminating her face in an ethereal glow.

Alex caught herself, realizing that she was holding her breath and was likely to pass out; she'd chastised herself too much over the months for gazing a little too longingly at her sister's best friend.

Alex couldn't remember when she had begun seeing Lena as more than just a Luthor or more than only her sister's friend, it crept up on her when she wasn't looking, and now she was stuck.

It was a sad thought, she had gotten that age-old lesbian stereotype problem, she'd fallen for a straight girl.

Lena would date James, just not her. It was a depressing thought. Hell, it had been a sad reality.

Alex cracked a little smile, moving almost silently behind Lena. She couldn't help the urge to tease the woman. "You know, we could steal them. We did bring them their Christmas gifts they owe us."

Lena gasped, yet the idea was an attractive one. Could she put maybe one or two in her pocket and take it with her? "I couldn't do that, I'll just buy my own, I'd be the only Luthor sent to prison for stealing a porcelain reindeer." Lena found herself lost in the small ornaments again, then her family could laugh at her even more than they already did.

"I was joking," Alex said, suddenly appearing behind her, the urge to move closer was just too strong.

Lena jumped at Alex's nearness, Lena's heart raced, and her skin pricked if only she could say this was a new sensation. It wasn't Alex Danvers who seemed to regularly entice this kind of reaction in her.

"I thought you were, I mean...." oh shut up, Lena! Lena chastised herself silently. Why did she have to sound like a full-blown idiot every time Alex appeared?

Lena's mind went back to the last game night, Kara had forced her to leave the office and join them all. It had all been fine until Alex had walked over to the kitchen and isolated her there alone. Lena had somehow managed to brace herself on the kitchen counter and not notice when she began slipping.

Lena had ended up falling on the floor like a useless, clumsy cretin. Alex had to peel her up from the ground, Lena's face stained red.

It had been two whole weeks before Lena found the courage to face Alex again. It had not been an enjoyable experience.

"Have you finished? We should get going onto the next house, do we just walk or..." Lena's face flushed.

Alex smiled. "We should go back up the chimney, this Santa gig is tough to get the handle off."

"Oh yes, imagine if you'd killed Santa, and you were stuck in his role forever." Lena gasped, her eyes falling down Alex's body now clad in her red Santa suit that smugly fit her body. She certainly did make Santa Claus look sexy, Lena understood those people with a Santa fetish now she wouldn't say no to a kiss from Alex Claus under the mistletoe.

"I'd need a Mrs. Claus in that case." Alex chuckled.

"Oh, well, I could volunteer." Lena shot out without thinking, her face burning red as she stared wide-eyed into Alex's eyes.

"Do you have a Santa crush, Ms. Luthor?" Alex smirked, feeling empowered suddenly after the beautiful woman's brash confession.

Lena's face continued to flame out of control. "I mean, not Santa." You though, You, I'd not say no to.

"If not Santa, then who?" Alex asked edging closer so that barely any space remained between them; she could be all wrong in this, and Lena was just throwing out empty words with no meanings, but Alex couldn't miss the opportunity to try.

Lena opened her mouth to speak but closed it again, what did she say? Should she come clean and admit all her dreams were filled with Alex? Maybe that was a little too early.

"It depends on who is playing Santa." Lena teased coyly.

"Is that a fact, well what if it's me?" Alex smirked. She sounded far more confident than she actually was. "What if I need a Mrs. Claus of my own."

"You'll just have to find one," Lena replied, pushing past Alex, making sure that Alex felt the full force of her body against hers.

Lena grinned back at Alex from the fireplace, "Shall we?"

With a chuckle, Alex picked up the empty sack and taking one last look at the room and the hard work she had done, took hold of Lena's hand and waited for the magic to work. The fireplace opened up magically as both women stepped inside, and a ladder appeared from above.

It was time to move on to the next house and whatever awaited them there.

XXXX

Together they both soared across the sky, Alex with her hands firmly holding the reindeer reigns as Lena flicked through a magazine she had picked up in the last house they had visited.

She wouldn't steal beautiful ornament decorations, but she could lift the occasional magazine who would notice that?

Alex had always wondered as a child long before Kara had arrived, as she lay awake on Christmas Eve night why time seemed to rock by so slowly. Now she knew the answer. It was all part of the magic of Santa Claus else how would he deliver so many gifts to houses all over the world.

The revelation was startling, and Lena had been calculating for hours just how she could replicate it, how to use science to slow time she could get so much done that way.

"Just think of the wonders we could make if I could take time and bottle it." Lena excitedly exclaimed.

Alex had to admit the idea had its merits, her mind strayed to a time and place where she was wrapped up cozy in a bed with Lena, the covers have been thrown somewhere neither of them know nor care where and time isn't an issue. Time ceases to exist and instead is replaced by the flames of passion.

Alex adjusted her collar, had it suddenly grown hotter? "How do you think I should go about getting a Mrs. Claus?" Alex blurted out suddenly.

Lena smiled, she wondered why it had taken her so long and equally admired why the hell Alex Danvers was clearly flirting with her. It was all too good to be true.

Could it be the woman she'd been crushing hard on actually returned her feelings?

"Well, firstly, I would suggest you find this vision in red with green eyes and tell her." Lena felt Alex's eyes intently on her; she felt vulnerable; her heart was beating wildly. The whole setting was so fantastical

"Okay, I've done the first part, but what if she isn't interested how would I cope with that rejection?"

Lena shyly lifted her gaze to meet Alex's. "Maybe she won't reject you."

  
Alex boldly raised her arm to wrap it around Lena, allowing her to snuggle up against her. "You're right." Alex stuttered. "I'm kinda hoping you guessed it's you by now."

Lena's smile was quick and genuine. "Yep, I hoped it would be."

Alex was smoothing the hair back from Lena's face with her spare hand, the other still continuously stroking her back. "Really?"

Lena nodded.

"I really wish we weren't stuck in a sleigh right now." Alex chuckled, it was not something she ever imagined she would say.

"I risk my heart and getting hurt with you." Lena exhaled sharply but said nothing more. Then, as naturally as breathing, she moved her hand to lie directly above Alex's heart, savoring each robust and slow beat. In reaction, Alex coiled her spare arm around Lena's quivering body, allowing both of her hands to drift lovingly across Lena's entire back. As Alex's fingers slowly began to burrow along Lena's muscles and run suggestively through her hair, Alex found she could do no more than groan.

"God! You're incredible at this." Lena grunted. After much exploration, Alex identified a knot in her left shoulder and started to carefully release the tension she'd been holding.

"If you give me your heart, I'll take extra special care of it." Alex chuckled, allowing her fingers to move to Lena's neck, where she kneaded gently.

Alex's exploratory fingers continued, both unhurried and unimpeded. As her attention moved onto Lena's sensitive neck and ears, she was unable to suppress her soft groans.

"Lena." She mumbled. To her ears, it sounded more like a release of pained regret, than the spoken word.

"Hmm." Lena managed to respond breathily, as Alex's attention moved to Lena's smooth forehead.

"Say, yes."

xxx

It turned out when Alex got a yes from Lena Luthor, it felt like every single one of her Christmas wishes coming true in one go.

They delivered to each and every single address on the list until there was no more left, despite Lena's passionate pleas for them to go to the North Pole Alex put her foot down.

Actually, she put her foot down very gently. She didn't want to upset Lena before she had the chance to tale her on a date.

Walking through the halls of the DEO, Alex began to formulate how she would explain why she had Lena with her.

The redhead chanced a cheeky glance at Lena and couldn't suppress a smile, just as Lena turned to look at her. "You look happy."

"I am delighted, in fact." Alex grinned.

Lena's eyes trailed down the smiling woman's body, feasting in on the sight of Alex in the red Santa suit was it a kink to find this hot? Could she get Alex to keep the suit?

"Alex!" Kara suddenly sprung to life when she saw her sister, unfazed by Lena's presence she threw herself into her sister. "Is everything okay, did you do it?"

"Yes, calm down. It's all done." Alex chuckled.

"And Lena, hello." Kara grinned brightly, her eyes moving between the two women expectantly. "Sooo...."

"It's all done, make sure jolly old Saint Nick is okay I'm going home." Kara blinked what had happened? "I'm taking Lena home, and I don't want anyone to bother us."

"Alex." Lena blushed her cheeks reddening.

Kara watched as Alex grabbed hold of Lena's hand and led the woman away, with no complaint from the CEO; in fact, she ran faster to overtake Alex and dragged her along behind her. 

Santa smirked as he came to.stand beside Kara. "Well."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Fine, you did it as you promised, but it is your job to give out gifts, and I did write the Christmas letter to you." Kara firmly replied it had become quite evident after a while that something was going on, something that neither her sister nor her best friend would admit to. Instead, Kara had seen it, which in itself was a testament to how obvious it was.

"Well, I am the best." The bearded man smiled triumphantly.

"But where are they going?" Kara asked, confused.

"I would say they're going to enjoy their Christmas gift."

xxx

Lena closed the door behind her, it felt more real now standing in Alex's apartment alone with her everything hit her she'd been crushing on Kara Danvers elder sister, and it was reciprocated.

How had this happened?

Lena waited for Alex to return from somewhere inside the apartment; she'd never realized before how small it was.

When Alex did return, her cheeks were burned red, and her breath was a little ragged as her eyes hungrily feasted on the woman in her apartment.

Like a heat-seeking missile, Alex headed straight for her. Pulling Lena tight against her body and kissed her deeply. Alex just couldn't keep her hands off of Lena as they hungrily moved across her body.

Alex pushed Lena up against the wall, sliding her tongue into Lena's mouth as they kissed and grinding her crotch against hers while they made out.

Alex pulled the material that covered Lena's breasts to each side to reveal perfect breasts that her fantasies had never done justice to.

The director's hands fondled Lena's tits as they continued to passionately kiss, as Lena's nipples grew harder under her expert touch.

Alex's mouth watered, staring at the perfection that was Lena's body. When she'd drank in enough of the sight, Alex started to kiss her way down, kissing her neck softly, then kissing Lena's collar bone and then down to kiss her luscious breasts.

Alex ran her tongue over her Lena's full breasts. Her tongue circled Lena's erect nipple before finally taking it into her hungry mouth, smirking when Lena released a soft moan.

Alex stared up at the woman as she began to suckle from her breast. Lena returned the gaze. She stared deeply into Alex's eyes. Her hands caressed Lena's other breast as Alex sucked on her nipple.

Lena's breath was slightly labored as Alex took turns to lightly bite on her nipple and then flicking her tongue at it as she sucked on Lena's breasts. Lena caressed Alex's face tenderly and ran her fingers through the short trails of Alex's hair, urging the woman on.

Dropping to her knees, Alex stared up into her lover's eyes. They smiled at each other as Alex brought her hands to either side of Lena's smooth, supple legs. The director slowly guided her hands up underneath Lena's dress, her fingers finding the thin straps of her black g-string panties.

Lena smiled as Alex pulled her panties down. Pulling them down to her ankles, then Lena lifted her legs up so she could take them off. "Don't need these tonight."

Lena spread her legs apart and leaned against the wall as Alex hiked her skirt up above her hips. With her waxed pussy in clear view, Alex brought her head close to her sex, letting the woman feel her warm breath against her skin. 

Lena put her hands on the back of Alex's head, pulling Alex's head towards her crotch. Alex smiled, she was more than happy to oblige.

Alex wasted no time circling her tongue around Lena's pussy, flicking it against her clit. Then she put her lips on Lena's already moist sex, kissing it tenderly.

Lena let out a little moan as Alex tasted her delicious juices on her lips for the first time.

Ravenous now, Alex put her hands on Lena's hips, clutching her tightly and taking her pussy into her hungry mouth. Alex drove her tongue deep inside her body, flicking it inside her. 

With a gasp, Lena arched her back and brought her hips up into a better position for Alex's eager mouth.

Alex felt her juices flow into her mouth. It made her wild, lapping up her sweet nectar as Lena put her hands on the back of Alex's head, holding her lover tightly against her hot pussy.

Alex looked up at Lena. Her eyes were closed, and her cheeks were flushed red. Satisfied she was doing a good job, Alex kept up her assault on her delicious pussy.

Her tongue was deep inside her now, flicking wildly. Lena's body was on the verge of cumming. Alex could feel her body tighten up. Then she felt the muscles on the inner walls of Lena's vagina start to flutter and then tighten around her tongue.

Then a torrent of her juices came rushing into Alex's mouth as she greedily drank up her essence. After a few minutes, Lena's body finished climaxing.

After Lena had finished cumming, Alex stood back up and pulled the bottom of her dress back down, leaning in, Alex kissed her on the lips and let her taste her own juices on her lips.

They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "I love making love to you, babe," Alex whispered.

"You are amazing!" Said Lena, still out of breath and coming down from her high.

"It's only just beginning, baby," Alex promised as she took Lena into her arms once more and pushed her against the wall.

"I've wanted to be inside someone so badly in my life." Alex hissed as she took her cock in my hand and guided it to Lena's tight little opening.

"Please tell me you didn't wear that while we were delivering gifts." Lena groaned as she moved her hips forward. The bulbous head of Alex's strapon disappeared from view as it penetrated her.

"No, I went to get this just now."

Lena gasped as she felt Alex's cock slide inside her tight body. Adrenaline was surging in the director's veins.

Alex grabbed Lena's firm ass in each hand and picked the woman up again. Lena wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and her legs around Alex's waist holding onto her.

Alex started to thrust her hips. Lena let out a moan.

Their lips pressed together as they kissed. Alex was relishing how good it felt good to be inside her. Two bodies, merging together as one. Alex penetrated her slowly with long deep thrusts burying my cock deep inside Lena's delicious body. Using her legs to pull herself into me. Lena's hips crashed down into Alex's in unison.

"Oh, fuck!" Alex hissed between her teeth.

Alex's arms were starting to get tired. It was getting harder to hold onto Lena's wriggling body. Alex took a few steps and pushed Lena against the wall again, pinning her against the wall utterly. Alex began to increase her tempo, pumping her hips faster and harder like a jackhammer pounding away at her as Lena was moaning more loudly now. Her arms were clasped tightly around Alex's neck.

Alex was in a near state of euphoria as she made love to the beautiful woman. Their bodies were dancing on the edge of ecstasy.

Alex could feel Lena's body, starting to tighten. She pulled her cock out as far as she could and then slowly driving it into her, burying it deep inside Lena's tight pussy. Alex rocked her body up and down with micro thrusts. Her pussy tightened around Alex's cock as she began to cum.

Alex locked her lips against Lena's, kissing her thoroughly. Their tongues danced, as Lena's body stiffened while she came. Slowly, Alex eased them both down until Alex was on her back on the floor of the shower, and Lena was on top of her, straddling her body. Lena continued to impale herself on Alex's ever hard erection. 

"That's it, baby. Keep going. I want you so bad!" Alex gasped.

"Oh my god! I can't believe we're doing this!" Lena said, her voice breathless.

"Hell, yes, but it's the best Christmas gift ever."

Lena closed her eyes and arched her back as her hips crashed down into Alex's. She kept Alex's cock deep inside her. Lena's full breasts were heaving right in front of Alex; like a magnet, her hands were drawn to them, cupping them in her hands and massaging them.

Alex pinched her nipples lightly. Lena started to moan again. Her tempo was building as Alex put her hands on her waist, guiding her down onto. Her silicon dick. Alex could feel her lover sliding up and down on her ersatz erection. She was pounding herself against Alex, now like the waves crashing against the rocks.

Alex lifted her right arm up, putting her hand around the back of Lena's neck, pulling her head down until she was nose to nose with her. Alex raised her head up slightly. Her lips touched Lena's, giving her a light kiss as Alex flicked her tongue against her lips.

Lena pursed her lips as Alex's tongue entered her mouth. Lena's hips were coming down hard now, her rhythm quickened while at the same time, her breath shortened.

Alex broke off their kisses and said to her. "C'mon baby. That's it! I want you to cum for me....again!"

That encouragement was enough. Lena came a second time. Her body was spent, and she collapsed on top of Alex.

Alex withdrew her cock from Lena's wet, limp body. Alex felt so happy, so fulfilled. Lena was hers, and Alex was Lena's.

Alex tenderly kissed her lover. They laid on the floor, making out neither found the energy to move over to the bed.

"Wow." Lena finally gasped as she looked up at the ceiling. "Do you usually give so many orgasms in one go?"

"Well." Alex tried to act experienced and knowing. "Occasionally."

Lena chuckled. "What does this mean?" She earnestly asked her gaze landing on the redhead woman.

Alex nodded thoughtfully her whole face transforming. "Well, I'm afraid Ms. Luthor, you'll have to tell our children you did more than kiss Santa Claus."

Only then did Lena realize that Alex had never taken the suit off. "Oh my God, I'll be happy to scar our children that way, does this mean there will be more?"

"Oh, far more than you realize," Alex smirked, rising up over the woman. "Tonight is just the beginning."   



End file.
